Something To Prove
by harlequincabaret
Summary: Neville and Avelina have always been the black sheep of Gryffindor House-introverted, clumsy, and not as brave as everyone else. As Neville begins to shine, Avelina is stuck in between: rise up for what's right, or remain in the safety of silence?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a very short prologue-ish chapter. As I am currently writing a Sirius Black fic, this will be on the backburner, but I've so been wanting to write this! Neville is MY Chosen One. I seriously think that if I were in the world of Potter, I'd be most compatible with Neville, as far as relationships go. I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, but I do hope you enjoy this._

**PRELUDE: A Storm Is Brewing**

"Oh my God," I sank to my knees by his body and took his hand. "Are you okay, Neville?"

He put on a brave face, but I knew what pain he was in. His hand twitched within mine, alerting me of his discomfort.

"I can fix this," I mumbled. I jumped to my feet and dashed to the wash room. I scrubbed my hands vigorously to sanitize them, and then grabbed my kit of potions and medicines. I was an aspiring Healer, and I leapt at the opportunity to practice. I was not, however, happy to see my best friend lying in discomfort.

"Here we go." He had some deep cuts on his face and bruises were bubbling up under the surface of his skin. I dropped some dittany onto his facial wounds, and with a burning sizzle, the skin reformed. Neville flinched, and I felt tears prickle at my eyes. "What happened out there?"

"Death Eaters," he croaked. "Fought the Aurors…Gin, Luna, and I tried to help."

"You've become so reckless, Neville." I chided and looked over his arms and legs for any serious injuries.

He didn't respond. I continued to do my work on his wounds, carefully bandaging his wrist.

"Was it scary?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, save for the ripping of tape or the uncorking of bottles of solution.

"Little," he answered in a wavering voice. "After the Ministry last year, I feel I can take on anything."

I pinned the bandage on and sat back. "All done. Can you sit up?"

"I think so," Neville murmured and eased into an upright position.

"Let's get you to bed."

"No!" He shouted, and I shushed him.

"You'll wake the others!"

"I need to know what happened…"

"You can find out later. You're so pale…you need to rest. Please!"

"Fine." He resigned, though his eyes showed his reluctance.  
>I pulled him to his feet and allowed him to lean on me. He had lost some weight in the past years, and he had grown into his form. I recalled the time my friends had made fun of me for wanting to befriend Longbottom. He had few true friends, and most people avoided him due to his clumsy nature and disposition that was susceptible to mockery. I, however, saw a sweet boy who was just as gifted at Herbology as I was. Our friendship had begun over bubotuber pus, and we hadn't looked back.<p>

"Come on," we went up the stairs and found the sixth years' beds. "Which one is yours, Nev?"

"That one," he said, though it came out muffled. His head seemed to loll about on his neck, clearly a sign of great fatigue.

I laid him down on the four-poster he had pointed to, and then I pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight, Neville. I'll tell you what Potter says in the morning."

I went to leave, but his hand grabbed my wrist. I could have easily pulled away—his strength was not at its highest, and his grip was weak.

"Avelina."

"Yeah?"

"Thank for waiting up for me. I know you don't like me getting myself into all this…but thanks for putting me back together."

"Of course, Neville. I was worried about you; there was no way I'd be able to sleep knowing you were out there…" I smiled down at him. "I'm always here to put you back together."

"'Night, Ave."

I bent down and kissed his forehead, but he had already fallen asleep. It must have been the effects of all the medication and overexertion.

I stared down at him for a moment, concern creasing my brow. Cautious, meek Neville was no more. He was growing into his Gryffindor title. I wished I could say the same for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! This is the first I've written in a while on any story…I've had so much school work to do, plus AP tests, AND choosing a college. Just two weeks until graduation….Hope you enjoy—please review!**

The summer was lonely. My brother Chad went off to a summer camp that specialized in the arts. He was a brilliant painter and sculptor. He could take nearly anything and craft it into something spectacular. My bedroom was full of his creations, and though I hated the clutter, it did make the room a bit more cheery.

One thing Chad was _not_ gifted at was magic. He was only eight, but he had yet to show any sign of magical inclination. Dad was very concerned, but mom and I had accepted the high possibility that he was a squib. I wouldn't love him any less if he was. Unfortunately, the atmosphere in the wizarding world was suggesting that soon he would be considered the most extreme outsider: a pariah. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did come to power as Neville predicted, squibs and Muggleborns would be the first to go. I shuddered at the thought.

I worried about Neville just as often as I worried about Chad. I knew he had his tough-as-nails grandmother with him, but he had become too careless in the past year—it was as if he was not "my" Neville anymore. I felt he was almost too good for me now, when our flaws had brought us together. We corresponded throughout the summer, but it was never the same as face-to-face interaction.

I wished I could go and visit him, even if it meant staying at a hotel. I had money saved up in Gringott's from past birthdays that would suffice, but it would not have been possible, at least not this summer. Mum had gotten sick so often that someone needed to tend to the house. I blamed her illness on working too hard. She was a journalist at the Daily Prophet, and with all the hullaballoo about the Ministry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, she was being worked ragged. She wasn't proud of what she had to write, but at least it kept our family in good standing with the Ministry.

This would be my last time preparing for my return to Hogwarts. I would never get to run head on to Platform 9 ¾ again, not until I had my own children.

I was not as excited as I normally was, mostly because everything about the school had probably changed. With Dumbledore dead (apparently murdered—Harry had told us when he'd returned the night of the battle), the former Potions Master had assumed the role of authority at Hogwarts. I did not know what Snape would implement as Headmaster, but I could not imagine it being fair.

Mum had ironed my dress before we'd left the house, and I made sure not to wrinkle it in the car—once I was out of her sight I would not be so cautious, but it meant a lot to me that she'd spent the time to make me look nice. She didn't have much time for anything these days.

I felt good as I examined myself in the car mirror. Dad was driving. He had learned how to so that it would not look suspicious to our neighbors, but he had actually taken to the mode of transportation. Mum was at home with Chad, still recovering from a bad bout of the flu. I would have loved to have Chad see me off, but there were rumors flying about that there was going to be a massive increase in security at King's Cross. Ministry officials were supposed to be checking to make sure Muggleborns did not board the train. Not only would this frighten Chad, but he was (most-likely) a squib. It was probably that the officials would never be able to tell, as he was not eleven, but we wanted to take extra care.

"You look very awake this morning," my father commented.

"I actually got little-to-no sleep last night." I touched my index finger to the bags under my eyes. I had applied some light makeup to try and fake the look of being awake. Apparently it had worked, but I didn't think so. My brown eyes (speckled with gold, if viewed in a certain light) seemed to have a lack of sparkle.

"Well you look good to me. You be careful now, yeah? Stick with Neville and don't mention your brother. I don't trust these Ministry fools."

"You don't have to worry about that dad; my lips are sealed." I grabbed my belongings from the trunk and waved goodbye to my father. He was trying to smile, but it was unconvincing. He was worried, and I was too. There could be not denying it. These were dark times that were approaching—I wished I could just escape it, but even books didn't provide an adequate distraction from reality.

I could tell that dad wanted to walk in with me, but I had turned seventeen not a week ago; it was time I started doing things on my own.

The train station was packed, naturally. Yet they were mostly Muggles. I could see a considerably smaller amount of wizards than that of the previous years. As I got closer to the platform, it became clear why: there were Ministry officials checking blood statuses, and they were quite intimidating.

I knew I was safe, yet I still longed for my father to be at my side. I reached the check point.

"Name?"

"Avelina Matthews."

The official searched a long list, flipping a few pages to the m's.

"She's good." He nodded to another Ministry worker.

"Go along Ms. Matthews. No dawdling." He didn't need to tell _me _twice! I scampered off to the platform, and briskly ran through it. It bothered me that I was not able to savor the moment—the last time I'd go through that wall to board the Hogwarts Express.

The first person I ran into was Madison. She was a few years younger than I, but she was charismatic and fun to be around. She always had a guy on her arm—nine out of ten times they were Quidditch players. She was in no way 'loose', just a little hormonal and boy crazy. To be honest, it was endearing. I had gone through that phase as well, and she was like a little sister to me. She preferred the athletic types, as she was very into Muggle sports. Of course, that was information she was not likely to divulge this year.

Madison was tall with a sporty build. Her hair was nearly always tied into a neat, blonde, ponytail. At the present moment she was stashing away her belongings in one of the cars.

"Lina!" Everyone had their own nicknames for each other, but I surely had the most. Madison favored 'Lina', while Neville most often called me 'Ave'. Luna, choosing instead the literal translation of my name (Little Eve), labeled me 'Eve'. Ginny usually called me by my full, birth-given name: Avelina. It did become quite confusing, but in a minor way, it made me feel special, like I was a part of something.

"Hey Madison," I beamed and tossed my stuff in next to hers. "Have a good break?"

"I suppose so. Same old same old, really—except for all this craziness." She nodded her head towards the security men and women. "A little extreme, no?"

"Not by their standards, apparently. To be quite honest, I'm more worried about how it will be when we arrive at the castle."

She looked at me, square in the eyes. Her expression was grave. "I've been thinking of that all summer long." She sighed and tucked her school robes under her arm. "Shall we find a compartment?"

"Yeah, lets. I wonder if the others are already on board."

"I believe Neville is. He'll be happy to see you, I think."

"I missed him."

"I bet you did."

"You and Abby were so wrong about him, you know."

"Oh, I realize that now." Madison smiled meekly. "I was wondering when the 'I told you so's' would begin."

"These past two years…he's just…astounded me."

"I just hope his rebellious nature doesn't get him in trouble this year."

My head snapped towards her as we entered the train. "You and me both, Maddy. I've been worrying about it ever since I had to piece him back together last year." I shuddered at the thought of Neville sprawled across the Common Room floor, bloodied and bruised.

"Listen, about Abby…"

"What?" My voice raised an octave. Her tone was disconcerting.

"Lina—she's Muggleborn."

"Oh my God," I shut my eyes and felt the harsh realization wash over me.

"She had to go into hiding. I'll tell you more later, though. This isn't the place."

"Madison? Eve?" The dream-like voice was so distinguishable; it could be no other but Luna Lovegood.

There she was, just ahead of us. Her head was stuck out the doorframe of a compartment. Her light blonde hair nearly shined, like a beacon guiding us to our seats.

"Wait, _Eve_?" I heard from within the small room, and right then Neville came bursting out. I felt as though I'd been hit square in the chest by a cannon—the hug was forceful, but in a way that summed up all the loneliness of the long months away from Hogwarts.

"I missed you too, Neville."

"I brought you this great book Gram showed me."

"Yeah?" I smiled at his enthusiasm. He seemed very excited to give me the book, whatever it was.

"Yeah! It's about herbology and healing properties of certain plants! She had it in an old trunk in the attic. We were cleaning up the house and found it."

"That sounds fascinating. We should look over it tonight to wind down."

"Sure. Y'know, Ginny is inside waiting. Let's go."

Neville grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. It was a considerable amount more welcoming than in the hallway. There were lunch sacks sprawled across the seats; it seemed everyone was sharing their meals.

"Good summer, Ginny?" I prompted and took my seat next to Neville.

"It was unlike any other that is for certain. It was good and bad."

She wore a strong expression, but her family was so widely known as being Potter supporters, and hardship was not to be avoided.

We avoided unpleasant conversation for a while, but the state of the world was the elephant in the room. When a man dressed in all black and wearing a scowl as an accessory walked past the compartment, the façade broke down.

"Can you believe it?" Ginny asked in a forceful whisper. "Ministry officials checking blood status, Death Eaters patrolling the train."

"It's madness. With Dumbledore gone, who knows what will happen." Neville added.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Hogwarts has become a police state." Madison sighed and looked out the window. Though it was sunny out, there was an eerie glow to it—too bright to be simply a day of sunshine. Like a storm was brewing, and the darkness in the distance was making the sunlight seem more intense.

"Nothing will ever be the same again," I murmured, more to myself than anything yet everyone nodded in assent.

"We have each other, and something to fight for." Luna began dreamily. "That will be enough to lead us to victory."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was watching Sorcerer's Stone as I wrote this. The emotions I've been feeling over the past couple of days have been indescribable. I've cried, smiled wider than I thought possible, and have been in shock. Since our last update, I've graduated. Insanity. I'm off to the Great Perhaps. And I've bought my last first Harry Potter ticket. I'm seeing it at LeakyCon, and I am just so pumped and anxious and sad, and did I mention excited? Anyways, enough of my ramblings! Please review 3**

We expected to take the carriages, like always. I stuck close to my friends, because it was awfully nippy outside, and everyone was huddling together. As we got further and further away from the Hogsmeade station, we still saw no sign of the Thestral-drawn carriages. Fortunately, I was unable to see the skeletal horses, but I instantly noticed their absence. Neville and I exchanged a confused glance, but Luna soon silenced all questions running through my mind.

"Look." She pointed ahead of us, her voice calm as always. I followed her gesture and felt my blood go colder than it already was. Guards. Tons and tons of guards. They were wearing no-nonsense uniforms, a slate gray color. They stared emotionlessly at the incoming students, and most cowered in their presence. It was like King's Cross, only so much worse. This was _Hogwarts_. This was the one safe haven in a world of madness. Over summer, it had become a police state.

"Snape seems to have had a bit of fun outfitting the place," Ginny whispered harshly, glancing fleetingly at a guard that passed us. He was looking at each student with a discerning eye, perhaps checking for any impurities, not that appearance alone could settle something like the matter of blood. Not that they cared, really.

Luna watched it all in eerie serenity. I knew she disapproved, but it seemed as though she had accepted it.

"This is what I feared, but dad and I had predicted this." She said, no need to lower her voice—it was already soft and gentle. "I expect we'll be seeing worse within the walls."

I didn't doubt her, but I did not want to think about it. Suddenly Hogwarts had become a symbol of repression and fear, so drastically different from when I had first entered its doors. I'd felt welcome. Now I felt like I was trespassing.

We were shuffled off into groups according to years, which would have been status quo, had it not have been achieved by force. Many were pushed into line when they were seen talking to someone older or younger; if Dumbledore had still been alive, this would not have been tolerated.

"Sorry Neville." I apologized as I was pushed harshly into him. I shuffled out of his way, but he gripped my wrist.

"We need to stick together." The intensity in his eyes told me he was not just talking about that moment—but for the entire year. I looked down at our feet, a lump forming in my throat. When I finally lifted my head, I nodded, trying to look as confident as possible.

Maddy was walking with Ginny, and the two were speaking in violent whispers. Luna trailed behind; walking to her own beat rather than the staccato we had been coerced into. I admired her ability to ignore negativity that surrounded her—she just _was. _She was Luna, and there was no one like her.

We were certainly a ragtag group of kids. Maddy was our athlete, always up for a game of Quidditch with the Gryffindor team—especially if it meant cute guys. Luna was our intellectual, the one who thought outside of the box. Ginny was a spitfire, with hair that matched her vivacious personality. Neville was blossoming before our eyes—once a follower, now a leader. And me? I didn't know yet, as ashamed as I am to admit it.

We were marched inside the castle gates, and I was devoid of the warmth I usually felt. I looked towards the lake, but saw no lanterns creating the familiar light show I was so accustomed to. It just looked endless, black, ominous. The first years, I then noticed, were taking their first steps into the castle nearly in shackles—at least that is how it felt. Their heads were bent towards the wet grass. They were determined not to cause a fuss. My heart ached for them; my head was craned upwards at such a severe angle the first time I had seen Hogwarts with my own eyes that my neck had hurt for a few days following.

The guards scanned the crowd meticulously. I noticed one look our way, eyes squinted and his arms crossed behind his back. He approached, and with panic, I realized his eyes were set on Luna. She had strayed from the lineup, wandering just to the left of me in a carefree manner. It was not out of the ordinary for her, but the official would not know, and would not show mercy.

I reached out and locked my hand around her upper arm like a vice. With a quick jerk, I pulled her back into the line beside me. She looked confused and startled.

"What is it Eve?"

"They were about to come and get you, Luna." I nodded infinitesimally towards the brutish-looking man. He appeared disappointed to have been denied the opportunity to lay down discipline. "You strayed."

"I do tend to do that sometimes. I often wake up in the middle of the night and find myself sleepwalking to the kitchens!"

"I wouldn't do that this year, if I were you," I said solemnly, and gently guided her in front of me. "I don't think they'd take too kindly to you traipsing around the castle half-asleep."

Once we were inside the entrance hall, I spotted McGonagall. She had the familiar stern look etched on her face, but I had a feeling some of those wrinkles around her brow were from worry and concern. I wonder how Snape had been treating her, but then I saw them…

"Who're they?" Maddy asked in fearful wonder.

"The Carrows," Neville said in a hush. "Amycus and Alecto. Nasty lot. Siblings. Both're Death Eaters."

"Why are _they _here?"

"I suppose Snape wanted to employ some of his old chums." He answered. "What do you reckon they'll do around here? Enforce rules?"

"No. Look," I pointed off in the distance, into the Great Hall we were entering. The Carrows were walking side by side towards the staff table, and a cold feeling spread through my stomach. "_Teachers_!"

"That's concerning…" Ginny said as she watched them sit. Every move they made commanded attention. Alecto Carrow, the woman (though to be honest, she was nearly indistinguishable from her brother) was short, with extra weight to spare. Her hair was brown, and her eyes were cold gray, like the stone floor of the castle. Amycus was her brother, and he shared the same physical appearance as she, only more masculine. They looked strict and unwavering. If Filch had been considered a cruel disciplinarian, it seemed these two would be a thousand times worse. I felt a pang in my chest, and almost **missed** Filch. I looked to the rear of the Great Hall as we filtered in, expecting to see his ragged body observing us all like a vulture, just waiting for someone to put a toe out of line. He was gone. Of course. He was a Squib, most people knew that now. I felt bad for him, suddenly. After all, Chad was a Squib. My own brother.

The four of us found seats on the bench (Luna had gone to join her fellow Ravenclaws), and we were soon joined by Maddy's latest admirer, Anderson. He was tall, but built nicely, and wore sophisticated glasses. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. It was a striking combination, enough to make any girl swoon. For Maddy, he was Heaven sent. He had been courting her since the previous year, and she had just started allowing him into our circle within the last month of school. This was a good sign. Guys never made it past the initial "crush" phase with her, but he had been properly introduced to us, and we'd hung out a fair bit before summer. I approved of him, and I think Ginny did as well. Luna didn't pay much mind to the whole ordeal, but he was kind enough to her. I hoped she would settle down for once. She was far too young to be bouncing around and flirting with **every **Quidditch player available!

When everyone was seated, Snape came up to the podium. He said no words; he simply snapped, and the food appeared. Something told me he'd have some words with us once we were all stuffed. His silence was ominous, and did nothing but set me off my appetite.

I put a forkful of potato in my mouth, but found it hard to swallow. I brought the soft napkin that was laid next to my plate up to my mouth, and discreetly spit it out. When I looked up, I found Neville staring intently at me.

"You okay, Neville?"

"No. And I know you're not either. _This _is not okay."

"I know, Neville."

"You know now. But will you support me in the future?"

"This is going to be just like last year isn't it?" I asked, glad for everyone else's ravenous hunger. The train ride was long, and the trolley had been strangely absent. No one was paying attention to us.

"It's going to be worse, Ave. Much worse. I can feel it."

"You've become so strong, I can't keep up sometimes."

"You're a Gryffindor, Ave. We can do this together."

"I don't know…"

He looked disappointed, but he shrugged. After a few awkward moments, he spoke again.

"The food doesn't taste the same, does it?"

"No. Nothing is the same."

"It never will be again." Neville said with a sense of finality, and he picked up a drumstick of chicken and took a big bite out of it, glaring all the while at the staff table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Loooong time since I updated this one. My sincere apologies! I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!**

It didn't take long for Neville to suggest a plan of action.

There were few safe places in Hogwarts, we had soon learned. Around every corner was a guard, or a pure-blood Voldemort sympathizer's son or daughter keeping look out. We had to watch our ever step, our every word.

Even the Room of Requirement felt different…though, luckily, it seemed to have remained unseen by Snape or the Carrows.

The Carrows.

They were the very definition of brutality. They had taken over the school in every sense. The hallways felt cold—but not from the stone. There was no warmth or happiness at Hogwarts. All was fear and repression.

I collapsed onto the couch inside the Room of Requirement. It was impossible to visit the mystical room and not remember fifth year. Dumbledore's Army had been an amazing feat of resistance. Neville had certainly begun to come into his own that year, under the guidance of Potter. Now it seemed he had become him, though thankfully, he didn't have a price on his head. Yet.

"We need to do something about this."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could see this coming a mile away. Of course Neville would say this.

"Neville, really?"

"Yes, Ave. Who else will stand up to them?"

"Neville, you're not him. You're not Harry."

He turned around and looked me in the eyes. They were cold and hardened; I worried that he thought of me poorly for saying such a thing.

"I may not be Harry, but don't I have the right to stand up for what I believe in?"

Rather than arguing, I conceded. With a small nod, I decided to keep quiet on the matter.

"Reckon we could use this place as a hideout?"

The question caught me off guard. "I-I suppose? It's been useful in the past…"

"Mmmm." He hummed, surveying the large room.

"I suppose we should get going soon. Defense Against the Dark Arts is in twenty minutes."

"Don't you mean 'Dark Arts', Avelina? It's sick."

"Right. It makes my stomach turn. I don't know how I'll get through this year listening to Amycus babble on. He's so sadistic…"

There were a couple minutes of uneasy silence. Neville still seemed to be considering how exactly to use the Room of Requirement to his advantage.

"I read that book you brought me, by the way. Absolutely fascinating."

I could see a smile tug at his lips, and he turned to me. "Yeah? I knew you'd like it. Plants _and _Healing. Perfect for you."

"You know me all too well."

"Listen, I know you're worried for me. You've got a lot on your mind. Your mum is always sick, and she's being pressured to write things she doesn't agree with. Your brother's a squib, and obviously that is not ideal in these circumstances…I'm the last thing that should be on your mind, okay?" He took my hands in his and squeezed gently, meaning to reassure me.

"Impossible, Nev. You're my best friend. I can't help but feel concern for you."

"You'll just have to have courage, and hope. I know it's difficult to think of hope at times like these…but we've got each other. You've just got to be brave, Ave. Not only for your sake, but for everyone else. We've got to be strong, for all the younger Gryffindors."

Again, a small nod.

"Let's go. We best not be late, lest we want a proper beating from Carrow."

…

It had seemed impossible, but the atmosphere in Defense Against the Dark Arts was even more toxic than when Umbridge had been the professor. Today's lesson? The Cruciatus Curse. But no, not how to defend ourselves. How to perform it. Our test subjects were none other than an audience of our peers: terrified first years. My heart dropped when I realized this would be their first memories of Hogwarts—torture. I suddenly felt sick.

When Amycus Carrow had written on the blackboard 'Cruciatus Curse', I felt Neville stiffen beside me. Though he had certainly come a long way over the years, there were some things that still affected him—and rightfully so. I found his hand underneath the table. He glanced sidelong at me, and I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Amycus took his time looking around the classroom at all of us Gryffindors, even though there were a couple Slytherins who were more than willing. That's not to say _all _Slytherins were all for today's lesson. Some looked just a sickened as I was, but there were some with their hands up, eagerly awaiting their turn.

"Ah, how about you?" I froze. He was pointed our way. I didn't know how to react. "Longbottom, is it?" My body did not relax one bit, and I felt terror spike throughout me as Neville stood up, leaving my hand to fall limply at my side.

"Yeah, that's me."

Amycus (I refused to think of him as 'Professor', not when so many worthy people had shared that title before him at Hogwarts) gestured widely to the throng of shaking first years. "Pick your subject. Anyone will do, Longbottom."

"No." Neville said firmly, staring the Death Eater straight in the eyes. I internally groaned. I did not want to perform the curse either, but I knew that refusing was not going to end well for any of us.

"No?" Amycus mocked, pacing back and forth a bit, his eyes never leaving Neville's. "Well, then. Let me say it again. Pick any of these students to practice on, and then we'll officially begin today's lesson."

"No. I said no."

"You're in no state to refuse, Mr. Longbottom. I am in the position of authority. This is not Dumbledore's domain any longer. Snape is headmaster, and he has appointed me to many positions. To refresh your memory, I am also in charge of discipline here at Hogwarts, and I may do as I please." He sneered, and it was clear he relished in that fact. There was nothing he would rather do than torture students, and I'm sure his dear sister Alecto would like to be included in the 'fun'.

"No."

"Last chance," Amycus growled.

"I'm surprised you've not done anything already. Or are you all talk, Professor?" Neville spat. "Maybe you're just daft. I will not, under any circumstances, do something so despicable to anyone. You must not know who I am."

Amycus turned around and went back to his desk. For a few minutes, we all watched the teacher in fear. Neville was still standing firm, but I was mentally pleading with him to just sit and shut up.

I do not know how he did it, but Alecto was there at the door, and before I could comprehend what was happening, she had Neville bound and gagged. She and another officer of discipline dragged him away, though he struggled the entire time. Something snapped in me when I saw him tied up and held captive like some kind of wild animal.

"No! Where are you taking him? Let him go!" I couldn't bear to think what was going to be done to Neville, not after seeing him so wounded the previous year.

"Shut up you insolent girl!" Alecto shrieked, and I felt my throat close up. I could not speak, and when I tried, all that I produced was a hysterical, pathetic squeak. I was soon tangled in ropes, barely able to move. However, I was not carted off with Neville. Instead, I was placed in the center of the room. It dawned on me when I saw Amycus point his wand at me. I may not have been taken away like Neville, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be subjected to similar treatment.

"Class, this is how to perform a proper Cruciatus Curse."

My eyes widened, and I tried to scream, though it would do me no good. I could never have been prepared for what followed.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes eased open slowly. The light coming from the windows stung them, and I shut them immediately.

"Ugh," I groaned. Even the slightest move made my body ache.

"Oh, no, no. You lay down."

"Maddy?"

"It's me. You need to rest."

I attemted to sit up, but I felt a hand push me down.

"Listen to Maddy." It was Ginny. "Seamus told me what happened in DADA. You need to sleep some more."

"Neville," I said suddenly, throwing off the blanket Maddy had no doubt covered me with. "Where's Neville? Is he okay?" I jumped up, though I regretted it instantly. My head felt like it would explode from the sudden rush of blood, and I felt dizzy and unstable.

"Avelina! Just sit down!" Ginny ordered, trying to grab a hold of my arm.

"Yeah, Ave…calm."

"You guys don't understand! Where is he?" I asked frantically, looking around the Common Room for any trace that he had been here.

"He hasn't come back yet, Ave. Seamus has been keeping an eye out for him, but he hasn't returned."

I could feel myself trembling, and I knew they could see it. What had they done to him?

"Come and sit down, please," Maddy pleaded. I sighed, but followed her instruction. There was nothing for me to do but wait. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," I whispered. Just the thought of what Amycus Carrow had done to me was enough to feel it all over again. It was like a thousand sharp knives had begun to carve away at my skin. I saw terrible things. My family, all dead and lying limply on the ground—all except Chad. No, he was not so lucky. He was being toyed with, tortured. I saw Neville.

I closed my eyes, but all that did was allow the images to resurface.

"It was strong. You know how they say you need to truly mean them? Carrow…you could tell he did."

…

I felt fingers brushing through my hair, but it all felt a dream.

"Ginny? Maddy? Is that you two again?" I mumbled. My voice was still groggy from the nap.

"No, it's me."

Neville.

I sat up so quickly that I nearly knocked my head into his chin.

"Neville!" When my eyes focused I gave a great gasp. "You look horrible." I reached up and touched a horrible gash that went from the corner of his lips to his ear. "What did they do?"

"Just about everything."

I noticed rings around his wrists, and I grabbed his hand to get a closer inspection.

"Chained me up." He grunted.

"Let me go get my kit." I said softly, not wanting him to hear the panic in my voice. I was holding it together, but just barely.

"No, Ave. Sit. I ran into Ginny a bit ago and she told me what happened. Are you okay?"

I shrunk away from his gaze. I hated being reminded of how vulnerable I had been. After I had been cursed, I'd felt inhuman.

"I'm okay now. But it was…it was terrifying. It makes you see things. You feel like you're going ma-" I stop, and my hand covered my mouth. What an insensitive thing to say.

"I know." Neville nodded, obviously not going to call me out on my little slip of the tongue.

The longer I sat with him, the more I noticed other wounds he had. There were tiny bruises, cuts, burns…what _hadn't _they done?

"Just let me get my stuff. Please."

Neville agreed at last, and I went up to my dormitory. It was then that it all came out. I fell to my knees before the trunk, tears splashing down onto the wooden floor. I pulled out my wand and flicked open the trunk. I could barely see enough to find my kit of medicines, but eventually I was able to uncover it. I sat on the ground for a few minutes, just trying to get it all out of my system. Hogwarts had changed so, so much. It was more than I had ever imagined. I knew I was going to have to be brave, but how? How could I be when I had seen and witnessed firsthand what they were capable of.

I stood up after what seemed a lifetime. The only thing that kept me from flopping onto my bed and falling into blissful sleep was the thought of Neville sitting downstairs, brutally beaten.

"Sit up," I instructed, and he did so. I took out a little tub of salve and began to apply it to his burns and scratches. Slowly, the skin repaired itself, though it did sizzle a bit. Neville flinched, but somehow I knew the slightly inconvenience he felt now was nothing to compared to the pain Alecto had inflicted upon him earlier. "Feel better?"

"A bit."

"I can't fix it all. You'll still have bruises and some scars…"

I handed him a compact so he could see for himself.

"Oh, I don't know Ave. It makes me look tough. What do you think? Will the ladies be impressed?"

"Sure, Neville, sure." I smiled a bit and began to put everything away. To me, he had always been cute—in his own way, at least. He certainly had come into his own though in recent years.

"I think I'm going to go up to the dormitories and chat with Seamus. Will you be alright, Ave?"

"Yes. If I need anything I'm sure Ginny or Maddy could help. I think I'll head up as well. I have a bit of homework to finish for Herbology."

"That ought to brighten you up." He said optimistically.

I tried to look cheerful, but it was far too laborious.

"Doubt it. Goodnight, Neville. I'll see you in the morning."

"Meet me here at eight. We can have breakfast together."

"Sounds good."

We went our separate ways. I suppose I should have just been happy we _could_ make plans for the following day. We were both still alive. With the way the world was looking, even that seemed like a triumph.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter! I've been trying to write as much as I can because life is about to get crazy. College starts in a few weeks, and I have a job interview tomorrow, and with luck I'll get the position. I'm trying to get ahead with my stories! **

** Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate it.**

I felt much better after a good night's sleep. I was still rattled. Not only from my experience in DADA, but also Neville's torture.

All the rest from the previous day caused me to wake at an earlier hour than usual. I was up at 6:30. Since Neville and I were not slated to have breakfast until 8:00, I decided to busy myself by reading more from _Herbology and the Healing Properties of Plants_, the book he'd given me. It was quite the large book. It was extremely thorough and detailed_, _which excited me. It was almost eerie how Neville had brought it for me at a time when I would probably need it more than ever—who knew how frequently I'd need to patch Neville up? Too much for my liking, I assume.

By 8:00 I had two feet of parchment filled with notes from my morning's reading. I had learned some useful tidbits of information about botany, so I felt it was a productive way to while away an hour and a half.

Like he promised, Neville was waiting for me in the Common Room. He was ready for the day, his bag stuffed with books.

"Charms should be fun today, eh?" I grinned and approached him.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun. Reckon it'll be better than Defense, at any rate."

"True." My stomach gave a great growl, and instinctively I put a hand on my abdomen.

Neville chuckled and patted his bag. "Suppose we should get down there—you seem a little hungry."

"I haven't eaten since yesterday at noon." I admitted. "I just wasn't up for dinner last night, not after…" I trailed off, not needed to explain further. I knew he understood.

…

The Great Hall was mostly filled, although many students had already had their fair share of breakfast by the time we arrived. Classes started in thirty minutes, although Neville and I didn't have one until 9:00.

Seamus, Ginny, Maddy, and Anderson were all sitting together, and lucky for us, there was space for Neville and I. I sat next to Ginny, and he slid in next to Anderson.

Maddy looked unsettled, but she didn't say a word. I decided not to press the matter; if she wanted to tell me, she would. That was how Maddy was.

Ginny and Seamus were chattering on about the latest crackdowns on the Quidditch Association, so there was no possibility of me joining in on that conversation. Quidditch was something I was helpless at, and also something I found difficult to follow. There were so many teams, so many techniques and maneuvers…I didn't mind watching, but I could never be considered a fan.

Neville was loading up his plate, so he did not see the Carrows watching him intently. It was impossible not to sense the burn of their staring in my peripheral vision. Yet Neville remained oblivious. This was probably a good thing. If he _had _noticed and stared back, it could mean more trouble.

Our friends left not too long after we began eating, and only Anderson said goodbye. It was odd. Everyone was normally so chatty.

"What'd you think of the Charms homework?" I asked, only mildly interested in his answer. I mostly wanted to fill the silence.

"It was fine. Not a brain-blaster or anything."

"Yeah. Pretty easy."

I stayed quiet after that failed attempt at conversation. I tried to enjoy my yogurt parfait, but questions nagged away in my mind. Why had everyone seem so distant?

Neville startled me by speaking up. "Sorry for being a bit anti-social. I'm concerned about our friends' behaviors…that and my neck is killing me. Reckon it isn't from sleeping in a funny position…"

"No, probably not."

…..

"Eve!"

I turned on my heel. It was Luna, of course. She was the only one who called me that. Neville was waiting for me a couple paces ahead, and I urged him to go on.

"I'll catch up. Save me a seat." He nodded and continued towards Charms. "Good morning, Luna."

"Eve, can we talk?"

"Oh…you know I'd love to, Luna. But I have Charms in a couple minutes."

"After then? It's important." It must have been. Though her voice was its normal calm cadence, she seemed to be a little frazzled. That was unlike her.

"Sure. When would be the time?"

"Before dinner? I have Muggle Studies at two. Double class period. Is that good for you? Around five?"

"Yes. Where?"

"The Room of Requirement, of course. You can bring Neville if you'd like."

I made a mental note to remember 5 PM.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Enjoy Muggle Studies."

"Oh, I doubt I will." She said with unsurprising optimism.

I had no more time to waste. If I didn't get to Charms on time, I could bet on encountering one of the Carrows' "hall monitors." They shared their boss' penchant for physical pain.

I ran off in the direction Neville had gone. The floors were slippery from the many pairs of feet that had walked the halls this morning. It was drizzling outside. But I didn't have time for caution.

I made it to class not a moment too soon. Flitwick graciously allowed me in, but the spot next to Neville was not vacant. I'd assumed the nod he'd given me had been a promise, but I suppose I was mistaken.

As I took my seat at the rear of the room, Neville cast me an apologetic glance. I chose to ignore it, opting instead to retrieve my copy of Standard Book of Spells: Year 7 from my bag. Looking past Neville and the girl next to him, I found the page number of the blackboard. 98.

I felt lonely at my table. The extra space should have been a blessing. My workspace didn't feel as cluttered, and I could even place my bag on the tabletop for easy access. Yet, it didn't seem right. It was too empty.

Flitwick was going on and on about charms used to bring inanimate objects into motion. Normally I would have been interested, but all I heard was "wah wah wah". My mind was preoccupied. I was trying to get a good look at who the girl next to Neville was. We were in class with Hufflepuffs, so I doubted I knew her all that well.

When she turned to ask Neville a question, I got an eyeful. OF course. She was gorgeous. Her skin was like cinnamon, and her hair was fluffy and brown. Her eyes had an enchanting sparkle. Her face was kind and youthful, soft and sweet.

Like I stood a chance.

But why did I care? It's not like Neville and I were closer than friends. Besides, he'd come into his own. He filled out, and was probably more attractive to girls. He was brave. I bet they all wanted to hear heroic stories about how he stood up to Amycus in DADA. He deserved it, didn't he? He should milk it for all it was worth.

But that didn't mean _I _had to like it.

…..

When class drew to a close, I was grateful for my position at the back of the classroom. I shoved my things into my bag and bolted—I was one of the first ones to exit.

"Ave! Wait up!" Neville called. I could hear his hurried footfalls behind me, but I didn't bother. I know I was acting silly…but ignoring him was oddly satisfying.

Another unfortunate advantage to his growth spurt? Long legs, the better to run with.

He caught up to me in no time, panting tiredly.

"What's the hurry?"

"Bathroom." I fibbed.

"Bullocks."

He knew me too well.

"It's nothing." I murmured, wishing to be up in the Common Room doing anything but this—even DADA assignments.

"Like hell. You don't normally storm out of there, leaving your best mate behind." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. "Ah, that's it. You're mad because I didn't save your seat. Marisol needed a spot, and Flitwick made me give up the chair." When he saw the expression on my face, he continued to defend himself. "You know how Flitwick is! He likes all the seats in the front of be filled in first. I don't know why you're acting like this." Neither did I, really. I couldn't be…jealous. Jealous of who? What? "I wish we could have sat together. But the fact is Luna wanted to talk to you, so you were delayed. I wish you were in Marisol's place."

Maybe he had, but he'd certainly looked like he had enjoyed the Hufflepuff's company.

"Sorry. Just a bit…messed from yesterday."

"It's fine. I get it."

We were cool again. Or at least I hoped.

…

I met Luna in the Room of Requirement promptly at five. She was alone, sitting on a couch with a copy of The Quibbler. Lord knows how she'd managed to get one—it was outlawed in the extreme these days.

I coughed pointedly, and she held up her index finger. Wait. I sighed.

After a few moments, Luna put down the magazine and smiled a bit.

"Daddy writes the most fascinating articles. Come, sit."

I took a seat next to her. She didn't speak for another minute or two. I assumed she was collecting her thoughts.

"Eve, did you see how Maddy was behaving this morning?"

"Yes. It was very uncharacteristic of her."

Luna, ever straight forward, told it like it was: "Abby's family has been captured by snatchers. We read it in the Prophet. Of course, the Prophet isn't the most reliable. They aren't on our side anymore, if they ever were. They glorified it."

The world felt like it was standing still. Abby. She was strong—how was she now?

"I don't know what to say."

"I know. But the fact is that this is becoming reality. We don't know what happened to Abby besides being caught. Friends will continue to disappear. Families will be broken. We need each other more than ever."

As inspiring as her speech was, I knew where she was taking this. I groaned.

"You've been speaking with Neville."

"No, I have not. But I think we need to re-form Dumbledore's Army. Even if we don't use it to mobilize or train, we need each other's support." I remained silent. "Look at what happened to you and Neville yesterday. We may not be able to prevent it, but we can resist. We've got strength in numbers! So long as we have hope…" her enthused expression fell. "Oh. You don't want to."

"Luna, I don't know what I want. I'm just scared."

"All the more reason to reinstate the D.A."

When I didn't respond, she placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. There was no anger or disappointment in her eyes, but understanding and kindness.

"Just consider it."

Then she left. I remained in the Room of Requirement for another thirty minutes, missing supper, just contemplating.


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Sorry it's been a while, guys. I just started college about two weeks ago, and I'm still adjusting. Things should start picking up with this story around now. You'll see why. **

**I can't promise consistent updates at this time, since I have THREE other stories (how did it ever get to be that many?) I'm writing. But I'll try! **

**Thanks for all your support and reviews! Always makes my day.**

Deep inside, I knew that Luna was right. And I knew that Neville was thinking the same exact thing as her. The D.A. needed to be re-formed. It wasn't an idea that I was enthusiastic about. It wasn't that I didn't like the principle of it. Sure, I had been in the D.A. in fifth year; it had been important then. We'd needed to learn properly, since Umbridge was being such an insufficient professor. But now, all I saw coming from this was our demise.

How could this be anything but danger? If we tried to re-form the club, surely we'd be found out like last time. These people, the Carrows—they had their spies around the school. Even if they were not cunning and crafty, their little henchman were. The people who patrolled the halls to make sure we were staying in line. They corralled us like sheep. _They _would find out. Somehow. They would.

I just sensed danger. And I knew that no matter what I said to Neville or Luna, they wouldn't be convinced. They'd still want to do it. They were braver than I, both of them. Even Luna, who was a Ravenclaw. She could have easily taken my place in Gryffindor. I had no idea why I'd been sorted into this house. There must have been a mistake. I don't know what other house I would have been meant for, but obviously it wasn't this one.

And there was the difference between Neville and I now. He had once been the one saying that, and I would assure him we'd have our moment. But this moment was his, and I didn't seem to factor into it.

I was weak. I just couldn't pluck up the courage to say, "Yes, let's do it!" without any regrets or second guessing myself.

Maybe it was the thought that my family was at home, with my squib of a brother Chad. I wondered how he was doing. If the authorities found out, if they somehow knew that he wasn't capable of any magic, I don't know what would happen. I know that mum and dad would try and conceal him the best they could, but a charade never lasts. It can only remain for a little while, and then the truth comes out.

….

I didn't talk to anyone else after I spoke to Luna. I went straight to my bed with a book in my hands. I read our assignment for Charm's class—eager to have something to do, and just to push everything else from my mind. The lesson on charms used to animate objects had not sunken in during the actual lecture. I tried to get as much as I could from the reading, but my mind kept wandering—rightfully so, I think. There was so much going on inside and outside of the castle walls that it had become overwhelming. It was hard to study when there was so much to contemplate and worry about. I didn't know what was going to become of my normally-good grades this year. The only class I seemed to be managing at my normal rate was Herbology, but high marks in that class was expected.

I had since finished the book Neville had brought me, and it was a fascinating read. I had ripped through it voraciously, taking notes all the while. At the end of it all, I had ten feet of parchment filled with mixtures, techniques, and facts about plants and their healing powers.

Once I had managed to get through the five pages required for Charms class, I put the book away, pulled the covers over me, and tried to fall asleep.

….

I woke up just in time the next morning to go to breakfast with Neville, Ginny, Maddy, Anderson, and Seamus too. Seamus had taken to Neville more than he ever had before, because his best friend Dean had gone into hiding. He's been unsure of his blood status. It was a mad world we were living in.

I didn't know what I would say to them now that I knew what had been troubling them the morning before. Abby's disappearance. Her family had been taken by the Snatchers. We had no idea what was going on. Were they already dead? Or by some miracle, were they still alive, despite having to endure suffering? It was a terrifying thought. At that moment, I didn't know what I would do if I was not pure blood.

I wondered if my parents were telling Chad what was going on in the world around him.

We all walked down to breakfast together, a silent procession. We sat down just as quietly, and began eating. None of us had a particularly large breakfast that morning. I think the sadness had set off our appetites, the shock being too much.

Maddy said nothing again, and I was still concerned for her. Anderson, ever her companion these days, had his arm around her, but he remained mum as well.

Neville and Seamus were talking, which was a little comforting. It was nice to see at least two of our comrades engaging in conversation.

I turned to Ginny, and asked her about her day yesterday.

"Fine."

A minute later, after she had responded and turned back to her eggs and toast, she whispered in my ear: "Are you, Luna, and Neville up to something?"

I looked at her in shock. How did she know? I didn't know how to respond—to nod, or shake my head. Were we up to something? I mean, _I _didn't want to be up to something.

"I'm not sure, Ginny," I whispered in response, uncertain. "Luna wants to bring back Dumbledore's Army. She said that even if we don't use it to mobilize, or even train, we should just have it as a support group.

"And you don't agree?" She asked. I could see the fierceness in her eyes. She really wanted to do this as well. This couldn't have been the first time she had thought of it.

"I don't know, Gin." I was wringing my hands underneath the table. "I'm just frightened. What if we got caught? We got off relatively lucky in my fifth year, your fourth. I don't know if we'll get the break again.

Ginny chewed her foot contemplatively. As she swallowed, she nodded. "I think we should do it. Luna was right; we do need the support. And if we get caught?" She shrugged. "We'll give 'em all we've got. It's all we can do.

I looked down at my plate and said nothing more. I was alone on this front. As Ginny was about to leave, I grabbed the sleeve of her sweater.

"I suppose I should talk to Neville about this, huh?"

Ginny smirked. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be happy to do this. I'm sure he's been thinking about this for a while. He'll be happy if you come to him about it.

"But I don't really want to do it, Ginny."

"Still, he'll want to know what you and Luna were talking about. Did you leave Charms or something like that? He was complaining about it **all **night yesterday. You rushed out of there and didn't talk to him the rest of the night. He was upset.

"I've gotta get going. Divination class in a few minutes…"

"I cannot believe you're still taking that crackpot course!" Ginny chuckled.

I laughed too. "Yeah, well…it's sad when Divination is your most lighthearted course."

"I'll see you later in the Common Room." Ginny took off, and at the same time, Neville waved goodbye. He was not taking Divination this year.

I had one other course that I would be attending today, and that was History of Magic. I loved history, but it was awfully skewed lately. It seemed as though the Death Eaters had rewritten the textbooks to make them appear more glorious, like heroes. They weren't. Professor Binns just droned on and on. I could tell that even he was tiring of the subject, because it just wasn't true. It was bollocks.

When I got out of class, I was relieved. I ran up to the Common Room, deposited my books, and layed down. Ginny joined me not too long after, her pygmy puff named Arnold perched on her shoulder, nuzzling her freckled neck.

"Have you talked to Neville yet?"

"No." I sighed deeply. "I just don't know where to start with it! How do I begin to tell him that people are requesting that we start up the DA again?"

"I think you should tell him just that!" Ginny laughed. "It's easy, isn't it? Just tell him like it is."

I knew she was right, but I just didn't want to admit it. I stood up, petted Arnold, and then walked out into the common area.

There were many people in the room. It was one of the few places people felt they were safe, and could speak freely. People were playing games, a favorite pastime in these darker days. Some were writing papers. Others were sitting and talking.

I found Neville and Seamus playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Neville had his eyes locked on the game intently, as if he truly were planning out war strategies.

"Neville…when you have a chance, can we…talk? Privately?"

Neville nodded, but his gaze still stayed on his rook.

"Okay, then. Just find me then. I'll be around."

I went to one of the couches and took a seat. There was no one else for me to talk to, as Ginny had stayed upstairs to sort out Arnold's cage. Maddy was off in the corner with Anderson. I didn't know what they were doing, but they were talking softly and looking at each other intensely. I felt bad for her. Even though Abby was my friend as well, she was far closer to her. Maddy had depended on her. Abby was a year older, and she was like a mentor to her. To lose someone of that magnitude in your life must have been horrible. I stared into the fire, watching the flames lap at the wood, and yet the wood did not give way—one of the many magical enchantments made to the Common Room.

It wasn't long before Neville came and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders—a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

"What's going on?"

I leaned in, my mouth next to his ear. "I talked to Luna last night. That's why I wasn't there for dinner."

"She mentioned you had talked. She didn't tell me what about, though. She said it was for you to tell me."

I nodded. "She thinks that we need to re-form the DA. She thinks we need it even more now. If not to be an actual army, just to have a place to go. The Room of Requirement—it doesn't seem like it has been found yet, or infiltrated. Maybe we could still use it. At least that's what Luna thinks," I added hurriedly, trying to cover up what sounded like eagerness in my voice. I was even surprised at myself.

"So Luna suggested this?" I nodded. "And what do you think of it?"

"I'm not sure," I said in exasperation. "I'm still adverse to it because I think we're going to get in trouble. Look what happened only a couple days ago!"

Neville leaned away to look properly at me. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"If we could live through what happened the other day, you and I, then we can handle whatever comes our way. And if we have fifteen other people, at the very least, then we can definitely handle it. There's strength in numbers, as they say."

I laughed, a little bit bitter. "That's exactly what Luna said."

"See she's brilliant! A bit mad, sure. But that's why she's in Ravenclaw!" He smiled gently. "I know you're scared. And I know everything is so overwhelming right now. But I think Luna is right, and I think there would be people who would join." He glanced towards the girls' dormitories. "Ginny for one."

"Oh," I exhaled. "She's already talked to me about it. She knew before you did that this was happening. I expect she'd sooner sign up than you!"

"Of course she did. That's Ginny for you." He laughed. "Well, that's four people signed up, then."

"Four?"

"Yeah. You, me, Luna, Ginny," He answered, counting off on his fingers.

So I was a part of this, I guess, whether I wanted to or not.

"I suppose so, Neville."

"Great. Do you still have those coins?"

"From fifth year?"

"Yeah."

"I still have a couple…I'm sure I could scrounge up a few more."

"Good. I think we'll be needing those again." He took my hand. "Look, I know you're worried about everything, but we just need to stick together. Besides, I'll protect you." He bumped his shoulder into mine with a reassuring smile on his face. I tried to answer it back, with a smile of equal happiness, but it was hard to muster. I was stuck in this. I would just have to try and be enthusiastic, and give my all. For Neville's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

"Halloween." Neville said to me, first thing in the morning.

"Sorry? Halloween?"

"The first DA meeting, next week. What do you think?"

"Sounds fine." I was slowly learning not to argue with him. "Who is coming?"

"Seamus, Maddy, Anderson, Luna, Ginny, me, and you. Those are the definites. I have two 'maybes' from Hufflepuff, three Ravenclaws in addition to Luna, and one Slytherin." He saw the look on my face and rolled his eyes. "I'm not too happy, either, but we're not in any position to deny people."

"I guess."

"Ave, I think you should go into the room and set up a first-aid station for yourself. Unfortunately, I think we're going to need one."

"Of course. I'll move my books and supplies into the Room of Requirement after our Herbology lesson this afternoon."

"Great, great. Listen, Ave. I just wanted to say how happy I am that you're finally on board with this."

"Mmmhm."

"Even though I was not overly enthusiastic about the idea, I had come to realize its necessity. Over the weeks, more and more punishments had been doled out. Poor Madam Pomfrey couldn't handle them all on her own.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" I asked, one foot out of the portrait hole.

"Nah. I'm going to do some recruiting. You go ahead. I'll see you in Herbology."

….

My messenger bag was nearly overflowing with medical supplies. I was desperately hoping no one would stop me in the halls, because it would look very suspicious. Neville had said he'd meet me in the Room of Requirement to help me set up, but when I arrived, he wasn't there.

The Room of Requirement was decorated to the nines for Halloween, but it was also equipped properly for the first meeting. I spotted an empty corner and found it would suffice as a medical station.

I passed by dummies and targets chairs and mats. I couldn't think of a thing we'd need that wasn't in the room already.

I found a folding table against the wall and propped it on all four legs. I set my bag on top and began unloading it. Scales, mortar, pestle, bags, and jars of ingredients."

"I brought a cauldron."

I whipped around, nearly dropping a couple glass phials.

"You scared me, Neville!"

"Sorry, Ave. Here you go." He set the pewter cauldron on the table and nodded appreciatively at the other items. "Looks good. Do you have any pre-made medicines?"

"Yes." I dug around my bag, pulling out half a dozen ointments, balms, and oral medicines. "My personal stores. God, if the Carrows knew I had this…"

He took my hand. "Stop it. They won't. Stop thinking of the 'what-ifs'. It's useless."

"I know."

"What's this?" He was holding a little clear jar filled with hunter green liquid.

"Oh, I made it myself. An experiment. It works pretty well." I rolled up my sleeves, where fading bruises had been just last night. They were completely gone. "I took a couple different plants from the book you gave me and did some guesswork. It's effective with no side effects."

"Brilliant! Ave, this is great!"

"Thanks," I blushed. "I'll make some more soon. That's all I have, but it should be more than enough for twenty or so uses."

"Good, good. I was talking to one of the Ravenclaws who is coming. Her name is Sapphire. She said she's good at Potions, so maybe she could help out."

"That'd be nice. I'll probably need the help, the rate people are being abused around here."

"Yeah. Luna knows Sapphire, I guess. She could help you get in contact with her."

"What time is the meeting?"

"Well, I've been speaking to everyone, and it seems 7:30 PM would be the most convenient."

"Yeah. 7:30 sounds alright."

"Awesome. Now, should we start setting you up properly?"

"Yes please."

….

On Halloween night, we went to dinner like always. The feasts these days were still impressive, but less grand. To my surprise, Neville barely ate a thing. He looked nervous.

"You alright, Neville?" Ginny asked before I could.

"Just a bit anxious."

"Not nervous, I hope." She teased. "Go on. Eat a little something. It won't kill you."

He rolled his eyes and speared a bit of potato. "Happy?"

"Why are you so grumpy, Longbottom?" Anderson grinned, taking his seat next to Maddy. "Haven't you been looking forward to this for a year?"

He chose to ignore Anderson.

I was happy to see Maddy in better spirits. She was even in costume as a fairy.

"You look good, Mads."

"Thanks! No costume for you?"

"You know me. I've never been the festive type."

"True. But at least you'll be at the meeting tonight! I helped decorate!"

"Shhhh!" Neville shushed harshly. I touched his arm, but he recoiled. "C'mon." I whispered. "She hasn't been this bubbly in a while."

He nodded. "Sorry. You're right."

It was satisfying to hear him say it for once!

He finished off his small plate of potatoes and then stood.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I popped my last piece of candy in my mouth and nodded. "Let's go."

…..

Neville was even worse when we entered the Room of Requirement. He was rushing around the room, fussing over unimportant things, like lighting or the position of a poster.

"Hey," I said, walking up behind him as he was organizing and reorganizing the sign-in sheet and some pamphlets. "Neville…"

"What?" He barked back at me.

"Hey," I said, tone changing completely. I understood being nervous, but now he was being an arse. "You need to calm down. You'll be fine, Neville. Everyone adores you."

He just grunted.

"Fine. I'll just be in my corner. When you decide to stop being a git, find me."

…

"Oh, hey Marisol! Thanks for coming!"

I looked up from my brewing potion, eyes narrowing. At the door, Marisol was beaming at Neville, somehow brightening his spirits when I couldn't. I rolled my eyes.

"Eve!" Luna called, skipping forward. There was a tall girl with an athletic build following her. She had jet black hair cut into a crisp bob that came to her shoulders, and her eyes were very fitting, as I assumed this was Sapphire.

"Eve, this is Sapphire. She's in my year. She's brilliant at potions!"

"Neville told me about her. It's nice to meet you."

"And you, too, Eve."

"Oh, it's Avelina. Luna is the only one who ever calls me Eve."

"Well, nice to meet you then, _Avelina_. Neville was telling me how you're basically a prodigy when it comes to Healing."

"Ha ha, that's awfully nice of him. I don't know about being a prodigy, but I'm pretty good."

"Show me what you've got." She said, coming next to me behind the table. She seemed like she was a spitfire, and I think I was equally curious what she could bring to the mix.

…..

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Luna asked, but her soft voice could not be heard above all the individual conversations.

"Hey!" Anderson shouted. At his booming voice, the room fell into silence. "That's better. Everyone listen to Luna."

Luna cleared her throat and stepped into the middle of the room.

"Hello. Welcome to the first meeting of the newly resurrected Dumbledore's Army. When you walked in, we gave you a coin. It'll alert you when another meeting has been scheduled. If you ever have any questions, you can come to the leaders of this organization: Neville, Ginny, Avelina, or myself. Tonight is really just to get to know each other, and to make friends!" Luna enthused, smiling out at the crowd. I hadn't expected so many to come, but there were at least twenty people.

Neville came up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"The people around you will be your second family. People you can trust. We're here to learn to protect ourselves, but also to have a support system. In addition, Avelina will be providing medical attention. As some of you may know, the hospital wing is almost always full. Ave will be here during much of her free time to offer help. She's very skilled. Ave is…well…she's basically a prodigy Healer." Sapphire looked at me with her eyebrows raised, as if to say 'told you so'. "Sapphire of the Ravenclaw house will be helping her as well, from time to time. We want this to be a safe haven for everyone who has been victimized by the Carrows, or supports our cause."

There was thunderous applause, and though Neville was trying to look tough and authoritative, I saw a smile twitch at the corners of his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple months the situation at Hogwarts had not improved. At least three students a day were sent to the dungeons for punishments, once something of legend, but now a harsh reality. I was always busy in the Room of Requirement and had to work on homework in between stitching kids up or making new batches of medicine. I was barely scraping by in Transfiguration these days—but not even McGonagall commented on it. She was distracted enough herself.

Dobby helped me knick medical supplies from the infirmary and he brought food to the Room of Requirement each night without fail. He was a sweet little house elf; I'd taken a rather strong liking to the little guy. All Neville had requested was a bit of bread, stale or not. Some of my "patients" weren't even able to get down to dinner some days, so we didn't have high expectations. But Dobby brought a proper feast each night! How his thin, fragile arms were able to carry it all, I'd never be sure. He was a blessing. Sometimes he even stayed to help me out—in return, I always gave him a spare sock or bits of cloth to make his own garments. The look in his bulbous blue eyes was too precious. He'd become my happy companion, and I was grateful for him.

Who else did I have? Sapphire was there a few nights a week, but she wasn't as committed. She was behind the movement and lent her skills now and then, but mostly it was just me. I rarely even saw Neville, let alone speak to him. I missed him…

He _was_, however, speaking a great deal to Marisol. Of course, he was perfectly entitled to…Still, the thought of them together made my stomach churn in the most curious way. I hadn't really y felt this way previously, but I was knowledgeable enough to know that what I was feeling was jealousy.

And let's face it: I was in love with Neville Longbottom. I could come to terms with it now. But what could I do about it? He was drifting away from me. I still wasn't as adamant about the cause—I was a nurse on the sidelines, stitching up the people who were far braver than I. And Neville was the general. He had Marisol, anyways. She was gorgeous, and had become quite outspoken herself. I was just the meek friend who was handy with medicine and gauze.

I cleaned up my workspace for the night and tucked everything neatly in my corner of the Room of Requirement. It was already past eleven, and I resolved to sleep on one of the hammocks tonight. I didn't want to risk being caught in the hallways when I had everything I needed right here.

Tonight, I was alone. I had healed two girls and one boy tonight, but none of them had such serious injuries that they needed to remain in the Room of Requirement overnight. I was glad, because it meant I could take a bit of time to relax and actually do some work. It had gotten to the point where I actually _looked forward_ to doing homework, because everything else I did was for someone else.

And it isn't that I don't like helping other people. I do, of course! But for weeks on end, it is emotionally, mentally, and physically draining.

I snatched up my Transfiguration textbook from my bag full of books and dropped into one of the hanging hammocks. These were reserved for those who just needed time away from everything. The room had literally become a haven for those fearful or resistant to the new Hogwarts regime. Sometimes the darkness of the castle became too much for people, and this place was here for them to unwind, which was sometimes even impossible in common rooms now.

I was about to drift to sleep when I felt the breeze from the hammocks around me. I opened my eyes a smidge and looked around—a few of them were swaying. Before I could comprehend what was going on, a figure was standing above me, faceless in the dark. I screeched and fell off the hammock with a painful 'thud'.

"Arghh," I gurgled as I pushed myself onto my kneed. "What the hell?"

"Sorry!" It was Maddy, smiling apologetically down at me and offering a hand. I took it and allowed her to help me up. "I wasn't sure if you were awake or not!"

"I was just about to fall asleep, heh." I rubbed my side and glanced up at her. "What do you need, Maddy?"

"Nothing…I just…you weren't in your dormitory. I was wondering if you were okay. If you needed anything. You're constantly working…It isn't really healthy."

"You're telling me." I sighed and summoned two chairs with my wand. "Care to sit?"

"Yeah, thanks. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"No. I mean, are _you _alright?" Maddy reached out and took my hands in hers. Her hands were shockingly warm in the cool room. I had forgotten to light the firewood.

"What do you mean, Mads?"

"Lina…" She breathed in deeply and then exhaled, taking time to choose her words carefully. "You act funny at the DA meetings. You participate, and you do brilliantly. But you're despondent most of them time. I don't know if you just didn't notice, or if you were ignoring me, but I must've repeated the same thing to you at the last one five times. You never responded." She frowned deeply. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." I shook my head.

"You can talk to me, Lina." She said desperately. "I know you need a friend, and so do I. With Abby gone, there's just Anderson. Seamus and Ginny are nice and all, but…" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows as if I was supposed to magically know the ending to her sentence.

"You want to know what's been bugging me?"

"Yes."

"Neville." I threw my hands up and let them fall against my lap dramatically. "I just…I don't know what to do, Maddy. We were so close for _years_! And then I don't even know. He became some kind of hero. He changed. And he's amazing. He's brave and strong, a leader. I have no idea how this happened—it seemed to just come about over night. He's courageous. He's too good for me."

"Too good for you?" Maddy questioned, her eyebrows stitched together. "How do you mean?"

"I love him, Mads." The exasperation in my voice made me feel pathetic and a little melodramatic, but I meant it, and it just came out instinctually.

"That's what I thought," Maddy smirked triumphantly. "I always suspected…but I'm not the type to just flat out ask you. Remember when Abby and I had laughed when you were friends with Longbottom? I just can't imagine one of you without the other now. He's not too good for you, Lina. He's just matured and taken charge! He's still your awkward Neville, just…a bit more advanced." She shrugged with a kind smile.

"Well what about little-miss-perfect?"

"Oh, Marisol? Well, she's head over heels for him. Yes, that's true enough. She's all wrong for him, though."

"What do I do, Mads? I feel like I'm letting him down."

"Letting him down? Look at you! You're in here every day until midnight, sometimes later. You fix everyone up. You sacrifice your time for others. How should that make him disappointed?"

"I'm not out there fighting like everyone else! I'm here, safe with my medicines and potions! The most danger I encounter is a pinprick from a needle or a minor burn!"

"Just because you're not in mortal danger, that doesn't mean he's not impressed or proud of you." Maddy said gently. "You're brilliant, Avelina. Get that through your pretty little head." She playfully knocked on my forehead before settling back down in her chair. "If Neville is who I think he is, he loves you, too. Just give it time."

"And how are you doing, Maddy?"

She smiled sadly. "Another story for another day. You look exhausted."

I nodded. "I am."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight, Mads." I watched her walk away, and before she exited, I called out, "Thank you."

She turned around for a second and nodded, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Then I was alone again, and I felt the true cold and emptiness of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry it has been so long! I attempted NaNoWriMo this year, just like last year. Only this time around, I didn't win. Time was not on my side. I had SO many exams and research papers due this month. To top it off, I have two jobs AND I had to volunteer to meet a requirement for my major. It's been a little hectic here. Hopefully I'll have a bit of time each week to devote to fanfic, but I am not making any promises! I hope you enjoy, and I apologize for any typos or grammar issues, I just really wanted to post this for y'all.**

Defense Against the Dark Arts only became bleaker.

It was like fourth year all over again—learning the Unforgivable Curses. Only this time we were encouraged to use them freely. On our own peers. In fact, we were awarded if we did so, and often punished if we refused.

Christmas was on the way, but the only place where decorations could be found was the Room of Requirement. Even there the mistletoe looked less perky, and the tinsel just a bit duller.

Fewer people came to the meetings as time dragged on. I supposed this was because their parents were taking them home. It wasn't too uncommon these days.

Maddy and I had become close. We sat together at every meal. I helped her with her homework, even proofreading her essays for McGonagall from time to time. We were quite the team. She winked at me any time Neville gave me praise, which made me uncomfortable, and yet I'd smile anyways.

Ah...Neville. Yes. He was still excelling as the leader of our rag-tag group. And I was still the behind-the-scenes Healer. I was okay with my job. It was what I was good at. But I still had that nagging feeling of insignificance within me. I tried to shake it, but no matter what, it always came back.

Marisol seemed to be backing off, as Neville wasn't showing as much interest as she wanted. He didn't ignore her—she was pretty, and smart enough. But his mind was obviously elsewhere, and was not prepared to start something with her at the time. I didn't blame him. He had great responsibility right now. Not only was he concerned for his grandmother (although she was tough-as-nails), but he had all the DA members to look after. It was a lot to have on one's shoulders.

I combed through my hair one last time before pulling it back into a messy pony tail. I finished it off with a red ribbon, which was both festive as well as a display of Gryffindor pride. It was time for DADA. I don't know why I was even taking time to get ready. I would probably be a mess by the end of it, with my hands full of blood or tears running down my face. Neither would surprise me, and to be honest, neither would throw me.

Neville was already in his seat when I got to class. There were maybe ten students in the room, all spread throughout the rows of tables. I felt watches as I navigated the aisles, finally coming to a halt when I reached Neville. He looked up at me and nodded in greeting, not wanting to say much, just in case Carrow was feeling extra testy today.

I sat down and began to unload my bag: parchment, quill, ink, book…

Neville's hand gripped my wrist and I froze. I stopped pulling my textbook from my bag and turned to him in frustration.

"What?" I whispered harshly.

He glanced at the black board, where our "professor" was scribbling in nearly unidentifiable letters. The chalk they used was not helping the situation either. I squinted, straining my eyes in an effort to see what had bothered my friend. Then I saw it, and I felt the blood drain from my face. It took only one word to set me on edge: Muggle.

Neville stared down at the table, suddenly very interested in the wood's grain. I did the same. I could not describe the feelings that struck me then. I wanted to scream, cry, protest—everything. I knew what was coming in this lesson, and yet, what could I do about any of it?

More and more Gryffindors filtered into the classroom, and I saw the looks of sadness and anger in all of their eyes when they saw what was scrawled on the board.

It was a few minutes before the doors were sealed by two guards, who remained posted there. I shuddered and turned around to the front of the classroom. I hated the guards. They were cold and unfeeling, and were often the ones who administered punishments. They stood there to ensure we cooperated, to intimidate us. It worked.

Carrow stood up from the desk chair, strutting across the front of the room. He sneered at us, causing many to cringe.

"You've read the board, I expect. Today is a fun lesson. Torturing Muggles. 'Course they deserve much worse. Rotten filth….but that'll be for a further lesson. Today is just a bit of light-hearted wand work…" He began to list of cruel spells, ending with Crucio. I felt Neville tense up beside me—no doubt over the thought of his parents. Underneath the table I patted his hand, but I knew it wouldn't really help. "That last one's a favorite of mine. They never do know where it's comin' from, just that it hurts like hell."

I felt my stomach turn, and suddenly I felt hot all over-like my stomach was on fire.

"Too bad we don't have a test subject today…That would make the lesson more entertainin'…and realistic, of course."

I pushed myself out of my chair and stood. All eyes turn to me when they heard the scraping of the chair's legs on the stone floors, but I kept my head down. Neville didn't even look at me.

I don't know what exactly caused me to do it. I just kept imagining my neighbors. Miss Laurie, the twenty-something single mother of two. Muggle. Doctor Jones, a professor of English Literature at the local University. Muggle. My childhood friend Stacey. Muggle.

And all I pictured was them on the street I grew up on, beaten. Bloody, bruised. Worse—dead. I snapped.

"Miss Avelina. Are you volunteering yourself?"

I tilted my head upward and glared at him. It seemed as though there was no one else in the room any more, just the two of us.

Something took over me. I'd probably regret it, but whatever confidence I'd had buried for years just came bursting out.

"Like hell." I spat. "You call yourself a professor. This class is called 'Defense _AGAINST_ The Dark Arts', if I'm not mistaken. You're a pathetic excuse for a professor."

I wouldn't have a chance to say anything else. The guards already had me pinned to the nearest desk before I could utter another syllable. I knew this was coming. The inevitable punishment. But I had to take it, and though it would hurt, I couldn't have had those images of my beloved neighbors dancing in my head and _not _say something. I'd never sleep again.

Maybe I didn't give myself enough credit. Maybe I _did_ possess some courage after all. There were many Gryffindors who would never have done such a thing, knowing what would follow the protest. I had little time to consider this, however, because I was slammed against the doors for all students to see.

"Where to, Amycus?" One of the seedy guards rasped, spraying the ground in saliva.

"The dungeons," he answered, a sickening satisfied smirk on his face.

Then I felt something hit my head—hard. And I was out.

…

I was in the dungeons for two days. I never wanted to go again.

It was dirty, dark, and lonely. There were rats and spider scuttled about freely, sending constant shivers down my spine.

The guards alternated between chaining me up and having me lay on the cold, filthy floor. I couldn't decide which was worse, but by the time they let me out, I deduced that the chains was the most painful. My wrists were swollen and cut all around from the merciless metal.

I dreaded having to make the journey to Gryffindor tower, while simultaneously looking forward to lying in my bed. My body was sore all over, and I felt I would collapse into a pathetic heap at any second. I would not feel truly safe until I entered the portrait hole.

…

When the Fat Lady saw the state I was in, she did not even ask for the password. She knew who I was, and she knew how badly I felt. She swung forward—the first bit of sympathy I received in days.

I hobbled towards the girls dormitories, already anticipating the stabbing pain I'd feel as I tried to get myself up the stairs.

I was close to falling to the carpet, I could sense it. But there were two sets of hands on my then, hoisting me up and leading me up, up, up a flight of stairs. My eyes were shut, but I could still feel the eyes of others on me when we entered another room. One pair of hands felt familiar, the other did not.

They laid me down on a mattress, where I proceeded to shake violently. Funny. I didn't feel cold.

"Shhhh…" Someone cooed, a voice I recognized to be Anderson.

"It's okay, Andy. I've got it from here. Go to bed."

"Are you sure, mate? It's no problem."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. I've got her."

I pried my eyes open and found Neville's form in the darkness. He was sitting on the bed next to me, looking down at me in concern.

"Ave…After last time I never expected you to do this…"

It was uncontrollable. I just started sobbing. The events of the last two days seemed to crash in on me all at once, and I felt an incredible release just letting the tears flow. He stroked my hair in an effort to comfort me, but it didn't help much. I could still feel my abuser's hand slap across my face, and the silence sting of the Cruciatus curse.

"Ave, please! It's okay. You're here. I'm here. It's okay." He sounded desperate, and I wished I could stop right away, if only to make him feel better. "Do you need anything? Another blanket? Water?"

I shook my head. All I wanted to do was sleep, to forget everything and sleep.

He sighed and nodded. There was nothing he could do, he realized. So he laid down next to me—a tight squeeze for a bed made for one. But there was something about the contact that calmed me. Maybe it was the isolation I had experienced that made me crave this closeness. Neville nuzzled his nose next to my ear and whispered softly, "Just get some sleep, okay, Ave? I'll be right here. I won't leave you. Just sleep."

And once my breathing had leveled out and the tears ceased, I did fall asleep, unsure what to expect in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! I have been SO busy with classes and friends and my two jobs that I rarely find time to write. But I will try to be more efficient in my writing. I hope you enjoy this. More to come.**_

The day after I was released was one of relaxation, but also surprise. I'd never seen Neville act this way, so careful and tender. Normally I was the one coddling someone, helping them get back on their feet—sewing them up, massaging a sprained ankle, or even disinfecting a swollen and battered jaw. Now he was the one dabbing ointment onto the many bumps and tears on my body, sometimes in places that made me blush. I did not anticipate this happening now or like this. I wish the act of him having to push aside my bra strap or pulling up the leg of my pants was from more romantic motives. But alas, I was in a fragile and broken state, and he was only doing it to care for me.

I exhaled heavily, a mixture of discomfort and disappointment.

"You alright?" Neville asked at the sound, ripping his attention away from a cut and to my face. I colored a bit, but nodded at the stone floor.

"Fine. Just stings a bit…" It was not so much a lie, I guess.

"After this last fix I'm taking you back to your bed. You need to rest."

"I've been resting all day," I grumbled, although I knew disagreement was futile. As a one-day-Healer, I knew the importance of sleep. I needed it. I knew. But that didn't mean I **wanted** to comply. I'd much rather chat with Seamus and Anderson, or play a game with Neville and Ginny. Anything fun. Because that dungeon was ANYTHING but fun and games.

Neville gave me a pointed look when he finished applying the medication.

"Okay, Madam Pomfrey…" I rolled my eyes and tried to shift positions so I could stand up easily. It hurt to move, even if it was a tiny motion. "I'm fine," I swatted away his hand he had extended for support, and then instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm just…frustrated. Not at you, of course. At me, at the Carrows…need I continue?"

"You're mumbling." Neville said, trying to keep a straight face. I knew my deliriousness was cracking him up—he just didn't want me to see. It was like looking into a mirror—I could see bits of me in him now, the no-nonsense Healer character I assumed when working with herbs and medicines.

Before I knew it I was laying in my own four-poster bed, fellow Gryffindor girls surrounding me. I'm not sure how I got up there, as we have an enchantment to prevent nosy and immature boys from sneaking peaks, or having an afternoon delight with their flavor of the week. Perhaps Ginny helped me up with Maddy's aide. The last thing I remember was mumbling something incoherently, and then sleep took me.

I was (nearly) completely healed when Christmas break was upon us. Of our friends, few decided to go back to their families. In a sick way, it seemed safer at Hogwarts than out in the 'real world'. I, for one, was staying behind. My family was not happy to hear this, but I think they understood. I buttered up the letter with pleasantries and insistence that it was because I was determined to get perfect marks in every class. It was all a load of rubbish, of course. I was good at classes naturally, and this level of study (although some was required, admittedly) was not necessary. I'd miss Chad dearly, and mum and dad.

Neville opted to go the same route. Since many members of the DA were staying behind at the castle, he chose to stay and be their fearless leader.

I wouldn't complain. I got to be with him, to make sure we both were safe. Nowhere was safe anymore, though, but together was better than being apart and not knowing if he was still drawing breath.

Ginny was going home, as was Luna. Our posse was dwindling, but Sapphire decided to stay behind. Maddy and Anderson were both packing, so we assumed they would be taking the Express back to their families. Our group had thinned out significantly.

Sapphire and I now hung out regularly. We kept our own notebooks full of recipes and procedures, techniques and scribbled ideas. We made a good pair, Sapphire and I. The two of us had plans to spend much of the break preparing our store of medicines and ingredients. We expected the need for the two of us to go down considerably over the holiday, but afterwards, it was sure to soar.

….

"Goodbye, Eve," Luna smiled dreamily. "I hope you have a very happy Christmas. I can't wait to see Daddy! He told me he had a surprise for me…"

I smiled back, hoping with all my heart that she did have a wonderful time with her dad. They were quite close, and I knew the time apart made her sad at times, even if she tried to hide it.

Maddy and I had an emotional goodbye. I knew she was worried to leave the castle grounds after what happened to Abby. In all reality, Maddy didn't have much to be fearful of—her blood was pure, and her parents were not causing a ruckus like Luna's father was. As a whole, however, I understood her nervousness.

"You'll be okay, Mads. You can always write to me if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks. Happy Christmas, Ave. I'm sure you and Neville will have a good time," she says this with a half-hearted smirk on her face. I felt my cheeks heat up and hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Go along now. Happy Christmas."

Everyone filtered out of Hogwarts, and by noon Neville and I were the only ones sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. There were other students up in the dormitories, but on the whole, it was quiet in the tower.

We played games for an hour or so, until even Exploding Snap left us bored out of our minds. Everything was quite dull for a while, and not even our trip to the Great Hall for lunch brought any excitement.

That is, until I felt something odd in my pocket.

I'd leapt up from the Common Room sofa and cried out in a sound of desperation and horror. It was from Maddy. On their way back to King's Cross, the train had been stopped abruptly. By a Death Eater. It was Luna they had wanted, and they got her.

According to Maddy, Luna gave no struggle. Of course not. She was a tough girl, and probably could have held her own if her wand was in close proximity, but she was intelligent enough to deduce what could happen as a consequence of resistance: her father's demise. Or her own. However, anyone who knew Luna would understand how the former would mean so much more to her. Luna was selfless, and I'm sure the thought of her own safety never once crossed her mind on that train.

Neville didn't have his own coin on him, so he was craning his neck to get a look. When I finished, I wordlessly handed it to him, and went up to my dormitory.

I was glad that Neville wouldn't be able to bypass the tricky stairs—I wanted to be alone. Until now, I had never realized what Luna had been for all of us. She was calm and poised- a source of wisdom and intrigue. The thought of her being taken was horrifying.

She'd become the DA's symbol now. Luna's strength and bravery.

I collapsed on my bed, my mind racing and screaming and crying at the same time. But on my face, no tears fell, and not a sound came out of my sealed lips. Silent terror. That could have been any of us.


End file.
